Brother's bond
by Meiyami
Summary: Han pasado 5 años desde la muerte de Stefan y la vida ah seguido su rumbo normal, Elena y Damon al fin están juntos pero podrán continuar así después de encontrar una inesperada sorpresa?. Nuevos enemigos y viejos amigos, 5ta temporada de la serie, DamonxElena, CarolinexKlaus, JeremyxBonnie y demás.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** la fantástica serie de * The vampire ciaries * no me pertenece los verdaderos creadores son: Kevin Williamson, Julie Plec y por supuesto L.J Smith quien sin ella está maravillosa serie y libros no existirían. Sólo utilizo esta serie por diversión sin fines de lucro, ah y dentro de este fic hay algunos personajes creados por mi cabezita loca n_n, Enjoy!.

* * *

**Prólogo.**

No podía ver nada, ya no había nada a su alrededor salvo oscuridad, de pronto todo lo que lo aquejaba, todo el dolor, sus pesares y sufrimientos ya no estaban, se sentía de un modo extrañamente en paz, como las olas serenas después de una noche de tormenta.

Sentía su cuerpo liviano, aireado, como si pudiese salir volando si lo quisiera, como si la gravedad ya no existiera… De pronto algo molestó su armonía, un atisbo de voz se escuchó a la lejanía; alguien lo llamaba o al menos eso creía él…¿Gritaban su nombre?, no podía ser, él se había asegurado de haber ido solo, sí, él se había asegurado de firmar su sentencia de muerte en solitario, pero aquella voz que lo llamaba lo contrariaba y a la vez lo reconfortaba; se sentía tan familiar que de pronto un pensamiento asomó desde su interior, ¿Lo extrañarían? O quizás… ¿se alegrarían de que ya no estuviera para interponerse en su relación? Una risa mental se dejó escuchar y se golpeó mentalmente por pensar de esa manera, claro que no lo extrañarían, era estúpido el pensar que sí, una vez que ya no estuviera, ellos serían los primeros en alegrarse; ante los ojos de todo el mundo ellos fingirían tristeza y pesar, pero él sabía perfectamente que al quedar solos volverían a ser felices, aquél ser al que una vez quiso odiar con anhelación, tomaría la cintura de la mujer que en antaño llamó amor y haría que ésta se girase y entonces ellos se besarían con pasión, porque por fin podrían vivir su loco y extraño amor sin que la sombra de la que alguna vez fue él se interpusiera al medio, sin que se sintieran culpables, ¿atormentados? Por engañarlo en frente de sus narices.

Sí, era un real y completo iluso al pensar que alguien se preocuparía remotamente por él, una mueca de dolor crispó su rostro y un sentimiento de desolación cubrió su cuerpo… Entonces como un eco perdido en el tiempo volvió a escuchar su nombre y algo en su ser se removió; debía moverse pero no quería, no podía… Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no notó que una pequeña luz de formaba en frente de sus ojos, aquella luz le cubría raudamente todo su cuerpo como un aura brillante que le invitaba a despertar, con pesadez sus párpados se abrieron lentamente, el mundo exterior se cernía sobre él, triste…infeliz y entonces sus ojos se fijaron en aquél astro luminoso que fulguraba la noche estrellada, lo observó detenidamente mientras pensaba que después de ciento sesenta y dos años de mirarla sin interés, ésa, sería la primera vez que la admiraba de verdad.

Para él la noche era el recordatorio nocturno de su maldición, nunca había echado un vistazo por más de unos segundos a la luna pero curiosamente cuando hoy marcaba el final de su existencia, la había contemplado y se dio cuenta de su mística hermosura; mirándola por última vez dejó de odiarla…

El viento lo azotó con implacable malicia y lo devolvió a su realidad. Era la primera noche de luna llena después del equinoccio de verano y el viento corría con impaciencia, helándolo todo a su paso, se encontraba en una vasta región boscosa no lejos del puente Wickery y a los pies del río, las lenguas de fuego de las llamas bailaban sobre una fogata no muy lejos de él; sintió unos pasos acercarse con endemoniada lentitud, comenzó a sentir miedo a pesar que él sabía a la perfección el rostro de su verdugo; su propio rostro, el reflejo y su instinto de supervivencia causaron que se moviera involuntariamente siendo detenido por las cuerdas cubiertas de verbena que encarcelaban sus muñecas y tobillos, se encontraba recostado en un improvisado altar **de sacrificio** pensó él sombríamente, el escozor de la verbena lo torturaba constantemente y miró con ojos de furia hacia aquél rostro de tez blanca, cabello castaño claro y ojos verde-grisáceos que lo miraban con burla causando que una idea cursara por su cabeza. Cuando él y su hermano todavía eran humanos, ellos habían sido educados con las reglas de la biblia y un pasaje de ella siempre había cautivado al oji-verde ***la crucifixión del hijo de Dios a manos de Poncio Pilato***, Jesús había sacrificado su vida para salvar del pecado a toda la humanidad; tal cual él estaba haciendo ahora, ¿irónico no?, pero había una gran diferencia entre ellos; Jesús era bueno y piadoso, él en cambio era un monstruo…

Aquella voz volvió a llamarlo y esta vez hizo que su cabeza se girase hacia dónde provenía aquél sonido y ahí estaba Damon, de cabellos negros y carácter altanero, ahí estaba Damon, el hombre de exterior sombrío, engreído y soberbio pero con los sentimientos más apasionados y corazón noble muy en su interior, ahí estaba Damon, con sus ojos azules y su cuerpo de bestia feroz luchando desesperadamente para llegar a donde él estaba y salvarle, ahí estaba Damon, su hermano.

Él observó cómo su hermano trataba duramente de llegar hasta él, como Klaus y Elijah le tumbaban bocabajo y le inmovilizaban y observó también como a pesar de todo, Damon erguía su cabeza mirando primero a Sillas con ojos llameantes de ira y venganza para mirarlo después a él, su hermano pequeño, en el momento exacto en que Damon posó su mirada en Stefan sus ojos cambiaron de expresión; de la ira a la desesperación, de la desesperación al miedo, del miedo al dolor y la comprensión, comprensión de saber el final de aquella historia y el dolor de la impotencia al no poder hacer nada…

Stefan miró a su hermano retorcerse no de dolor físico, más bien de desesperación por no protegerle y en ese momento entendió que sus pensamientos habían estado equivocados, su hermano lo amaba, se preocupaba por él, ¡por supuesto que lo extrañarían! Había sido un idiota por creer que se olvidarían de él y había sido más idiota al pensar siquiera que su hermano mayor le dejaría abandonado, le sostuvo la mirada por algunos segundos que parecieron milenios y luego con una sonrisa melancólica se giró hacia Sillas, ya era hora.

-¿Estás listo?- preguntó aquél ser que le había condenado a sacrificarse por el bien de sus seres queridos.

Stefan cerró sus ojos y una lágrima solitaria se escapó por su mejilla

-Sí- respondió aún con los ojos cerrados y con una única imagen en su cabeza, aquella foto grupal la cual se había sacado él junto con sus amigos y familia antes de que Sillas llegase, antes de que todo se volviera un infierno…

Stefan podía ver los rostros de todos sus amigos sonrientes y felices en especial veía a Elena y Damon ambos abrazados sonriéndole…

El último deseo latente de Stefan fue que sus amigos fuesen felices y que su hermano y Elena siempre se tuvieran el uno al otro, los celos y sentimientos egoístas ya no existían dentro de él, había aceptado su derrota y esperaba que la dicha y el amor siempre estuvieran con ellos, se lo merecían.

Para el momento en el que la estaca atravesó su corazón ya el no sentía nada, ni miedo, ni dolor, sólo una imperecedera paz que lo envolvió y lo sumió en un sueño eterno que por primera vez había elegido…

* * *

Una vez que Sillas hubo matado a su doppelganger desapareció casi tan rápido como había aparecido, Klaus y Elijah por fin soltaron a Damon quien se quedó un buen rato en aquella misma posición aparentemente en estado de shock…

Para cuando hubo recobrado su conciencia sus dos aprehensores habían ya huido, Damon se levantó no importándole sus dolores, su cabello despeinado o los jirones de su ropa y se dirigió donde yacía el cuerpo sin vida de su pequeño hermano menor, cayendo de rodillas, no podía llorar a pesar de que su interior se rompía en agonía y dolor, en lugar de eso se dedicó a observarlo y algo en el cadáver de su hermano llamó su atención… allí donde su cara debería reflejar reproche hacia Damon y dolor por la estaca, sólo existía una sonrisa en sus labios y una paz apacible. Entonces Damon se quebró en llanto…

* * *

Bueno eso es todo por ahora, ya sé que me salió un poco largo jejejje la verdad que al escribirlo ni cuenta me di, bueno pues a lo importante ya sé que en la descripción dice Damon-Elena y ustedes se preguntará por que rayos sólo habla de Stefan entonces? Bueno la verdad es que para seguir con el fic y que tuviera sentido debía explicar como moría Stefan ustedes entenderán luego el porque :D, espero que les guste n_n


	2. Chapter 1: Lo que la lluvia devuelve

Disclaimer: la fantástica serie de * The Vampire Diaries * no me pertenece los verdaderos creadores son: Kevin Williamson, Julie Plec y por supuesto L.J Smith quien sin ella está maravillosa serie y libros no existirían. Sólo utilizo esta serie por diversión sin fines de lucro, ah y dentro de este fic hay algunos personajes creados por mi cabezita loca n_n, Enjoy!.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Lo que la lluvia devuelve. **

_*17/01/2018_

_Querido diario, el día parece entender nuestro estado de ánimo puesto que no ha parado de llover…_

_Me desperté hace un par de horas y mi cama estaba vacía, Damon se había marchado ya incluso antes del amanecer; para cualquier persona ordinaria este hecho podría considerarse extraño y anormal, pero yo soy una vampiro y viendo la fecha que es hoy es aceptable que Damon se marchara sin avisar, después de todo ya son cinco años…*_

Un pequeño temblor en su mano causó que dejara de escribir por un momento, tomó un profundo respiro y siguió garabateando en su diario.

_*Es increíble como el tiempo avanza rápido, inmisericordioso, los momentos que vivimos desgraciadamente no los volvemos a ver jamás; el tiempo no espera ni se detiene por nadie…Es extraño, pero me siento celosa de mi antigua vida, cuando era humana siempre iba de prisa, habían tantas cosas maravillosas que quería hacer que una sola vida no bastaba, pero ahora que soy un ser inmortal, una vampira; el tiempo ya no importa, es eterno y pasa muy lentamente… ¡como lo odio!... Hoy es uno de esos días que pasan tan malditamente lentos que desespera…duele…Sería una verdadera cínica si me mintiese fingiendo no saber por qué me siento así, no, yo lo sé perfectamente, hoy es 17 de enero, el quinto aniversario de la muerte de Stefan y no puedo evitar sentirme así, vacía, como si una parte de mi hubiera muerto con él y no me malinterpreten o piensen mal de mí; yo ya efectué mi decisión aquella noche en la mansión Salvatore cuando por fin pude confesar mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia Damon, mi verdadero amor._

_Pero eso tampoco significa que la muerte de Stefan no me duela, yo lo quería y siempre le querré y aunque él esté muerto y a miles de kilómetros enterrado, un pedacito de mi alma seguirá pensando en él, queriéndolo a él, recordándolo a él…*_

Lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, pero no le importó, se las secó con el dorso de su mano derecha y continuó escribiendo.

_*No sé qué hacer y tampoco tengo ganas de nada, me gustaría tumbarme en la cama todo el día y llorar hasta la inconciencia, pero como es costumbre dese hace ya cinco años alguien llamará a mi puerta o a mi móvil e inventará una genial aventura para que la sufrida Elena Gilbert se distraiga de todo, ¡Pff! Cómo si eso funcionase. La única cosa que realmente me ayudaría sería estar con Damon; pero… ¡Ahh! Él es… ¡Dios, es tan terco!, tiene esa **"fantástica" **idea de afrontar solo éste día. Conociéndolo ha de estar en ya en Mistic Falls emborrachándose en el Mistic Grill hasta casi olvidar su nombre, solo así Damon Salvatore es capaz de visitar a su hermano en el cementerio para luego culparse por lo sucedido y llorar en silencio… a solas… Si tan solo me permitiera estar con él, le abrazaría y besaría, nos consolaríamos el uno al otro y seguiríamos adelante._

_Pero Damon es Damon y aunque me duela en el alma nadie logrará cambiarlo, ni siquiera yo._

_Como sea, por ahora es mejor no pensar en eso, además si mis cálculos son correctos se me hace tarde, te contaré cuál fue la aventura de este año cuando regrese.*_

* * *

Elena Gilbert depositó su diario en la mesita de noche al lado de su cama, no era como si le importara que alguien lo leyera, en ese gran, lujoso y espacioso departamento las dos personas que vivían ahí eran precisamente ella y Damon. A Elena no le importaba si Damon ojeaba su diario, él confiaba ciegamente en ella y ella no tenía ningún secreto que esconderle.

Se levantó de su cama y terminó de secarse las últimas lágrimas que le quedaban para luego dirigirse al baño y tomar una merecida ducha. Cuando salió del baño, miró la hora en el reloj con incrustaciones de oro de la pared de su cuarto; ocho menos diez, Elena estaba completamente segura de que alguno de sus amigos no tardaría en tocar su timbre y recogerla así que se vistió rápido con unos pescadores azules, unas botas hasta las rodillas de taco medio y su sudadera favorita, secó su cabello y lo dejó suelto sobre su cuerpo, por último se colocó unos aretes colgantes, se maquilló un poco y salió de la habitación, cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la cocina para comer un rápido desayuno el timbre de su puerta sonó y Elena no tardó en abrir.

-Wow Bonnie, ¿te ha tocado ser la canguro de éste año?- Preguntó al momento de abrir la puerta y esbozarle una sonrisa fingida.

-Bueno, si no quieres ver la gran sorpresa que te he preparado… me iré- Respondía la morena con semblante triste y girando sobre sus talones dispuesta a retirarse hasta que unas suaves pero fuertes manos la detuvieron en el acto.

-¡No tonta!, solo bromeaba- Con la misma mano que tenía la morena hizo que entrara para después cerrar la puerta. –Bien, solo deja desayunar y luego dejaré que me raptes durante todo el día- Dijo Elena mientras caminaba hacia la cocina, le esperaba un laaaargo día.

Bonnie que aún estaba un poco adormilada por lo temprano que era y por ser día domingo, tardó en reaccionar – ¡No puedes! – Casi gritó de repente.

-¿No puedo?, Bonnie ¿qué tienes?- Elena giró hacia su amiga con semblante preocupado.

-Quiero decir, si puedes, pero entonces perderíamos las reservaciones del restaurante para desayunar- Bonnie sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro al ver como el rostro de Elena era una mezcla de risa y nerviosismo.

La peli-castaña tomó un largo suspiro, a veces su mejor amiga podía ser exasperante, decidió que si querían comer antes del próximo siglo debía ser ella la que guiara la batuta.

-Solo acompáñame… ¿siiiii?- Miró a Elena con cara de perrito abandonado esperando alguna respuesta.

Elena parpadeó un par de veces y luego sonrió, ésta vez con una sonrisa verdadera, tal vez ella podía estar sufriendo por dentro, pero no dejaría que eso arruinara las buenas intenciones que tenían sus amigos para ayudarla a superar éste día, caminó hacia un perchero de fina madera de caoba y descolgó un abrigo negro largo y ajustado.

-Estoy lista- respondió muy decidida y las dos amigas salieron del departamento.

El viaje en coche fue muy rápido y eso Elena lo agradeció profundamente, no es como si a ella no le gustara viajar en el mismo auto con su mejor amiga Bonnie, sino que durante el trayecto ellas dejaron de hablar y contemplaron el resultado de un silencio cómodo y ameno y a pesar de que Elena disfrutaba de vez en cuando estar en compañía de un buen momento de silencio, éste precisamente, no lo era, porque una vez al año el silencio confabulaba en su contra y la obligaba a pensar en lo que había sido la muerte de Stefan y todo el caos emocional que se produjo después.

El ruido del coche aparcando distrajo a Elena de lo que pudo ser el inicio de un llanto interminable. Bonnie detuvo el coche y ambas amigas bajaron del carro y caminaron fuera del estacionamiento a su próximo destino, un rico desayuno.

"The original Pancake House" les daba la bienvenida con su ambiente elegante y contemporáneo. Las dos amigas entraron y se sentaron en una mesa para dos cerca de un gran ventanal que dejaba apreciar un paisaje ventoso y gris… **Genial **pensó Elena al mirar hacia el exterior **Éste clima solo me vuelve más deprimida, al menos ya no llueve **Elena esbozó una mueca de resignación, suspiró y giró su cabeza en el momento exacto en el cual una camarera de estatura media pero esbelta les traía el menú y esperaba a que ordenaran.

-Emm… Yo quiero un pancake de miel y canela con un capuccino de vainilla por favor-

Elena vio cómo su amiga le devolvía el menú a la camarera con una gran sonrisa; la muchacha ladeó su cabeza hacia donde Elena se encontraba esperando a que ésta dijese algo.

Es cierto que los primeros meses de su transformación Elena incluso no podía ver la comida humana a lo que ella misma catalogaba como "Asquerosa", pero todo eso comenzó a cambiar cuando le permitió a Damon, su profesor "personal" instruirla en el arte de las pequeñas y cotidianas costumbres humanas; una sonrisa mental asomó por su cabeza mientras que el recuerdo de aquella mañana veraniega entre ella, Damon y su primer desayuno mortal había terminado en una de las experiencias más excitantes de su vida dando como resultado una cocina hecha un desastre y dos vampiro sensualmente desnudos mostrándose su pasional amor…Si Elena pudiese sonrojarse de nuevo, ya estaría igual de roja que un tomate, volvió a concentrarse, recordó que la camarera aún esperaba, pero claro aquellas divagaciones de la vampira apenas habían tomado algunos segundos, la muchacha, Marie, si sus ojos de vampiro no le fallaban que así se llamaba por el nombre del gafete, apenas y notó la leve demora en la respuesta de Elena.

-Quiero lo mismo que ella por favor- Terminó agregando al final mientras que le entregaba su menú y la camarera se retiraba.

-¿Cómo sigues?- Aquella pregunta salió como una bala a la que se le acaba de disparar, Elena no tuvo la necesidad de preguntar a qué se refería, ella ya sabía a dónde quería llegar con eso.

-Mejor- mintió secamente, hasta aquél momento Elena había logrado olvidar todos sus problemas y sus pesares, pero conocía muy bien a Bonnie y para su buena o mala suerte la naturaleza intuitiva de la morena no se había perdido con su resurrección, Elena sabía que Bonnie podía ver que ella ahora mismo era una cáscara vacía pretendiendo estar completa, pero no lo era, y sus recuerdos azotaron su mente como el vendaval de afuera. Estaba sola, Stefan estaba muerto, se sentía debatida, abatida y desolada pero aún mayor que todo lo anterior Elena extrañaba profundamente a Damon, su Damon, su razón de existir.

La vampira trató con todas sus fuerzas de contener sus lágrimas y pensar en otra cosa que evitara que se desmoronara en frente de Bonnie.

Milagrosamente el recuerdo de la resurrección de Bonnie brotó de su mente y ese recuerdo la hizo feliz.

* * *

**Flashback 5 años y seis meses atrás.**

Después de un infernal y angustioso mes de que se percataran de que Silas había estado suplantando a Stefan y torturándolos psicológicamente con él, habían logrado dar con el paradero del verdadero Stefan y lo habían rescatado de una "tumba acuática eternal", para su alivio, el menor de los Salvatore estaba débil pero se recuperaba satisfactoriamente rápido; por desgracia Silas seguía haciendo de las suyas, imparable, poderoso y eterno. Estas cualidades habían dejado fuera de combate y muy grave a Damon Salvatore quien luego de enterarse como Silas jugaba a "Saw" con su hermano menor había ido tras su cabeza alegando que nadie fuera de él, podía meterse con su hermanito.

Los amigos de Elena estaban determinados a matar a Silas pero solo existía un pequeño inconveniente, él era inmortal y la cura descansaba en el organismo de Katherine/humana Pierce. Todo eso cambió cuando Jeremy siendo vocero del espíritu de Bonnie comentó que existía una bruja Nahual en Tennessee capaz de traer a la vida a una persona, eso dio inicio a una travesía por medio país para contactar con dicha bruja y lograr que ésta accediera o "muriera" cortesía de Damon; a revivir a la pequeña bruja espíritu.

¿El resultado?, todo había sido una vil trampa de Silas, él los había guiado donde una bruja subordinada de él para que reviviera a Bonnie todo con tal de obtener la última pieza para su venganza épica.

Ellos habían recuperado una vida pero ¿quién iba a pensar que seis meses más tarde eso conllevaría al sacrificio de otra?

**Fin flashback.**

* * *

-Estaré mejor Bonnie, no te preocupes- Consiguió decir al fin que sus emociones volvían a su control.

-Ahora cuéntame, ¿cómo van las cosas con Jer?-

Elena trató de disimular una pequeña carcajada que amenazaba con brotar de ella. Sabía perfectamente que la sola mención de su hermano menor causaba en Bonnie un repentino estallido de calor y un rubor de mejillas capaz de durar todo un día.

-Este…Bien, perfecto, ya sabes no podría pedirle nada más a la vida, soy feliz y él es completo responsable por ello, razón por la cual serás la primera en saber que Jer y yo pensamos casarnos dentro de un año cuando Jeremy termine la universidad-

Bonnie terminó diciendo mientras el rubor de su cara se encendía más y más y miraba a Elena con un brillo especial en sus ojos esperando su respuesta.

-¿Casarse?-, pero eso es…- Elena detuvo abruptamente la línea de sus palabras mientras le sostenía la mirada a Bonnie y su rostro se tornaba serio.

5…4…3…2…1… Su rostro serio dio un giro de 360 grados a uno de completa emoción y alegría asustando a la misma Bonnie y al resto de los clientes.

-¡Es fantástico, qué alegría!- Finalizó Elena saltándole encima y abrazándola cariñosamente.

Posterior a eso el desayuno prosiguió con completa normalidad, la camarera volvió a los minutos después con su orden, ambas comieron, charlaron y rieron olvidando todo a su alrededor. Al final Elena pagó la cuenta negándose a recibir el dinero de Bonnie y salieron a su siguiente destino.

* * *

Elena estaba sentada en una banca en el parque cercano al lago Michigan, amaba aquél lago, le hacía sentirse en paz consigo misma y en parte esa fue una de las razones por las que ella y Damon habían comenzado una nueva vida o existencia en Chicago Illinois.

Se había quedado sola hace apenas unas horas atrás después de haber pasado todo el día y gran parte de la tarde en el departamento de Bonnie y su hermano Jeremy; había sido un día verdaderamente largo, sí, pero a la vez había sido un día en el cual lo pasó al lado de sus seres queridos… **Casi todos** le habían hecho olvidar todo por algunas horas.

Pero como dice el dicho; "todo lo bueno tiene que terminar", Elena tuvo que retirarse de aquél departamento; ya había abusado mucho de la hospitalidad de su amiga y su hermano y sabía a la perfección cuánto esos dos deseaban estar juntos después de aquella noticia que le habían comunicado, aunque por educación y amistad ellos no le pedirían a Elena que se fuera.

Bonnie se dispuso a llevarla a casa pero Elena se negó, ella caminaría y se distraería con el paisaje invernal. Así pues Elena terminó caminando un largo trayecto de casa de Bonnie a la suya a paso humano, era bien sabido por todos que ella podía usar su velocidad vampírica y llegar a casa en cuestión de minutos en lugar de horas pero Elena Gilbert no quería llegar a casa muy pronto, después de todo ¿quién la apuraba? Y además Damon no llegaría hasta mañana, probablemente él seguiría ahogando sus penas en alcohol o liberaría su frustración peleando en algún bar de camino a casa… Una vez más el sentimiento de angustia y dolor brotó de su pecho, si tan solo Damon no fuese tan cerrado, terco y orgulloso, ella podría estar con él y pasar éstos momentos difíciles juntos.

Sacó aquellos pensamientos de su mente y continuó caminando; nunca supo cuando se desvió de su camino inicial y llegó al lago pero ahí estaba, sentada en una banca con la mirada perdida y divagada, apenas y se dio cuenta de que había vuelto a llover pero otra vez no le importó, esperó a que el dolor fuese enjuagado por el agua de lluvia…

Permaneció ahí por lo que parecieron minutos, ¿horas quizás?, no lo sabía, no le importaba.

La risa de los niños jugando en el parque cercano la sacó de sus cavilaciones y giró su cabeza para mirarlos con un atisbo de sonrisa en sus labios, veía como aquellos diminutos seres corrían, jugaban y saltaban junto a sus padres. Una punzada cruzó por su pecho como una estocada rauda y certera.

Por un momento, solo por un momento se vio a ella y a Damon en lugar de aquellos padres… ¿Cómo sería poder tener un hijo, una familia propia?, ella no lo sabía y tampoco podría saberlo nunca porque aunque amaba a Damon con locura y pasión, los vampiros no podían procrear…

Estaba a punto de comenzar a llorar cuando de improviso una voz la alertó.

-¡Cuidado!-

Alguien parecía verdaderamente angustiada, alterada. Posó su mirada en dirección donde había escuchado aquella voz llena de terror y fue cuando se percató.

Un pequeño niño, por tratar de coger su balón se había salido de la acera y un carro a toda velocidad estaba a unos diez segundos de arrollarlo…Ni siquiera lo pensó, corrió a velocidad vampírica en el momento exacto en el que el carro le rosaría y con potentes reflejos de vampiro, lo apartó de la trayectoria del auto abrazándolo protectoramente. El automóvil responsable hizo sonar su bocina mas no se detuvo, siguió su camino. Una vez que Elena sintió que no existía ningún peligro, cargó al pequeño a la otra acera y luego lo soltó, Elena estaba mirando a la madre del pequeño que se estaba acercando a paso veloz, no tardaría en llegar hasta donde ellos se encontraban.

Elena giró ahora su cabeza en dirección al niño, el peligro había pasado, ahora debía cerciorarse de que no poseyera ninguna herida, no lo creía pero es mejor estar seguros.

-¿Te encuentras b...?- Elena no pudo terminar la frase puesto que en el momento en que sus ojos se posaron en el cuerpo del pequeño ser que la miraba asustado, su mente se petrificó.

Aquellos ojos y esos cabellos…

-No…puede…ser…- apenas pudo articular esas palabras en un susurro casi imperceptible cuando de pronto la madre del niño se lo arrebató de su lado, abrazándolo y llorando mientras decía el nombre de su hijo.

-¡Oh mi pequeño!, ¡oh mi Stefan!-

* * *

Bueno aquí termina el capítulo de hoy y ésta vez sí que me alargué ups? :DDDDD bueno escribí este capítulo describiendo el punto de vista de Elena y de cómo habían sido las cosas después de la muerte de Stefan, además quise que se dieran cuenta un poco de los sentimientos que ella todavía tiene pero que no por eso deja de amar a Damon recuerden que Stefan fue el primer amor de Elena pero Damon era su verdadero amor :P.

Bueno y que les pareció aquel inesperado desenlace? Será o no será Stefan? Esa misma pregunta me la estoy haciendo ahora jhajaha habrá que ver el siguiente capi para saber :DDD.

Acepto quejas, tomatazos, sugerencias y críticas constructivas ya saben es bueno saber los errores que uno comete .

Y terminando quiero agradecer a UshieVictoria y sporusnote muchas gracias por su apoyo y su visto bueno jehejeh espero no defraudarlas n_n.

A si prometo que el siguiente capi aparecerá Damon y veremos cómo Elena vuelve a ser la misma.


	3. Chapter 2: Recordando el pasado parte 1

Disclaimer: la fantástica serie de * The Vampire Diaries * no me pertenece los verdaderos creadores son: Kevin Williamson, Julie Plec y por supuesto L.J Smith quien sin ella está maravillosa serie y libros no existirían. Sólo utilizo esta serie por diversión sin fines de lucro, ah y dentro de este fic hay algunos personajes creados por mi cabezita loca n_n, Enjoy!.

**Advertencia:**** Éste capítulo contiene Lemmon.**

* * *

**Capítulo anterior.**

-¿Te encuentras b...?- Elena no pudo terminar la frase puesto que en el momento en que sus ojos se posaron en el cuerpo del pequeño ser que la miraba asustado, su mente se petrificó.

Aquellos ojos y esos cabellos…

-No…puede…ser…- apenas pudo articular esas palabras en un susurro casi imperceptible cuando de pronto la madre del niño se lo arrebató de su lado, abrazándolo y llorando mientras decía el nombre de su hijo.

-¡Oh mi pequeño!, ¡oh mi Stefan!-

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Recordando el pasado parte 1.**

Elena quedó en shock, su cuerpo no le respondía y su mente estaba en blanco, sus ojos solo podían ver las imágenes de aquel niño al que su madre tan angustiosamente llamó Stefan…

Una mano sobre su espalda ocasionó que saliera de su "breve transe".

-¡Gracias, muchas gracias!, ¡Oh Dios, tu salvaste a mi pequeño!, yo… ¡yo!- Su voz tembló al final y las lágrimas, que fluían como cascadas no la dejaron continuar.

-Descuida, no te preocupes, supongo que tuve suerte de estar en el momento y lugar adecuado- Elena trató de esbozar una sonrisa fingida, mas no lo logró del todo. Aún seguía procesando lo ocurrido hacía unos que… ¿cinco minutos?, ya no lo recordaba y tampoco ayudaba ver a aquella criatura llorar en los brazos de su madre, la castaña se golpeó mentalmente; **Concéntrate **se dijo a sí misma, estaba perdiendo la calma e intuyendo cosas que no sabía si eran ciertas. Alzó la vista hacia la mujer que tenía enfrente para pedirle que se tranquilizara cuando…

-¿Adelie?- Preguntó Elena dubitativa; los acontecimientos ocurridos recientemente habían impedido que la vampira se percatara de los sucesos a su alrededor o incluso la apariencia de las personas que estaban a su lado, pero cuando logró que su cabeza pensara fríamente, se percató que aquella mujer, en efecto le parecía muy familiar.

-¿Elena?- la mujer aún sollozaba por lo bajo pero con menor intensidad ahora. -¿Elena Gilbert, eres tú?-

En efecto, aquella mujer era nada más y nada menos que Adelie Davidson, la profesora de lenguas en la preparatoria en la que Elena trabajaba.

-¡Oh por Dios!, ¡Adelie!, ¡no puedo creerlo!- Aquella sorpresa nunca se la hubiera esperado.

-¡Yo tampoco! – La mujer de nombre Adelie poseía una cara de completa incredulidad que se sustituyó al instante en el que sintió que su hijo la agarraba con sus pequeñas manitos en busca de protección.

-Tranquilo mi sol, ya no hay porque temer- Hablaba Adelie con una voz de completa tranquilidad mientras lo abrazaba y acariciaba reconfortándolo y mirándolo con ese amor imperecedero que solo una madre puede tener hacia su hijo.

Esto originó en Elena una puntada de celos, Adelie poseía algo que la castaña, aunque lo deseara con toda su alma, nunca podría tener…El amor de madre…

-Ésta señorita que está aquí te ha salvado mi vida, se buen niño y salúdala- La mujer miró a Elena para que ésta se acercara un poco más, mientras que el niño la miraba inquieto.

Elena quedó en cuclillas, a la misma altura que el pequeño y se presentó.

-Mucho gusto pequeño, yo soy Elena Gilbert y es un placer conocer a tan tierno caballerito, finalizó acariciando la melena castaña clara y sedosa del pequeño… **Dios, no sé qué siento, es que ¡se parece tanto a él!, pero él está muerto desde hace años, ¡yo vi como Damon cargaba su cuerpo inerte!, además, la persona a la que estoy tocando justo ahora es… ¡es solo un niño…!, mi mente me hace creer cosas que no son, pero, y si… ¿y si fuera cierto?, ¡ah, maldición!, ¿en qué lio me metí?...**

Las cavilaciones de Elena, de haberlas dejado, hubiesen continuado por muchas horas más, pero debía aparentar serenidad y además aquél ser la miraba como si estuviera demandando que ella le colocase atención. Una mueca de alegría se escapó inconscientemente de los labios de Elena antes de que el niño se presentara.

-Mi nombre es Stefan Davi…Davidson- El niño habló un poco contrariado por no poder pronunciar su apellido mientras que su madre, ahora totalmente relajada, se reía por lo bajo.

-muchas gracias por salvarme y evitar que mi mami llorara.- Finalizó el niño con una sonrisa en sus pequeños labios.

Elena parpadeó un par de veces antes de hablar. -¿Qué edad tienes pequeño Stefan?-

El niño alzó uno de sus bracitos y extendió su mano mostrando una palma con cinco dedos

-Tengo cinco años señorita-

La castaña rio divertida, -Eres muy inteligente para tener tan solo cinco, ¿no crees?

Stefan rio mostrando una pequeña sonrisa de dientes relucientes, ya no estaba asustado en absoluto.

La madre de Stefan se levantó y tomó la mano de su hijo. –Él es un niño único- Comentó mirando a Elena.

Bueno, debemos irnos, muchas gracias de nuevo Elena, estoy en deuda contigo; por favor, si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, solo dilo-

-No, está bien, descuida, no tienes que agradecerme, hubieras echo lo mismo si yo estuviera en tu lugar- Sonrió la vampira mientras también se ponía de pie.

En eso que las chicas terminaban de hablar, un coche negro aparcó en la acera contigua a la que ellos estaban. Adelie giró su cabeza para ver quién era, cuando reconoció el coche aparcado, volvió su rostro hacia Elena que aún la miraba.

-Es mi marido- Le respondió Adelie a su amiga a una pregunta no formulada.

-Es hora de irnos ¿Quieres que te llevemos a tu departamento Elena?-

-No, no, no es necesario- Comentó torpemente –Recordé que aún me quedan cosas que hacer- Se frotó uno de sus brazos como restándole importancia.

-Bueno, entonces, ¡nos vemos mañana!- Se despidió Adelie para luego mirar a su hijo

-Stefan, dile adiós a Elena.-

El pequeño niño soltó las manos de su madre y corrió para abrazar la pierna de Elena que era lo más accesible a su pequeño porte

-Adiós señorita Elena, ¿vendrá a visitarnos algún día?- preguntó Stefan alzando su cabeza.

-Prometo ir a verlos pronto- finalizó Elena viendo como los ojos de Stefan brillaban emocionados, nuevamente se inclinó hasta quedar a la altura del pequeño para posteriormente besarlo maternalmente en su frente.

Elena observó cómo Stefan volvía a los brazos de su madre y juntos caminaban rumbo al carro para luego perderse en la distancia.

La vampira lentamente volvió a caminar rumbo a su hogar, tenía tantas cosas que reflexionar, pero principalmente tenía mucho que investigar y debía hacerlo sola puesto que no quería darle falsas esperanzas a nadie ni mucho menos a Damon…

* * *

Al abrir la puerta del loft dónde ella vivía, Elena Gilbert se percató de que todo estaba silencioso y tranquilo, la vampira le restó importancia a éste echo mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí y se desprendía del abrigo para colgarlo en el perchero. Caminó en dirección a su habitación para tomar una ducha y cambiarse de ropa, cuando un ruido en la sala de estar llamó su atención, caminó relajadamente en dirección a la sala; hacía mucho, mucho tiempo que nadie con intenciones dudosas se cruzaba en el camino de ella o en el de sus amigos, claro está, ¿Quién en su sano juicio, ya sea, vampiro, licántropo, brujo o humano, les atacaría y desataría la furia del nuevo y mejorado vampiro Damon Salvatore?

Así pues Elena llegó a la sala de estar y al abrir la puerta, se encontró con la persona que le había robado sus pensamientos durante todo el día.

Damon Salvatore se encontraba de espaldas a ella, contemplando el paisaje nocturno de la ciudad de los vientos acompañado de su fiel amigo, el vaso de burbon.

Giró su cuerpo lentamente cuando sintió la presencia de Elena. Sus profundos ojos azules la contemplaron y en ese preciso momento el mundo de Elena Gilbert se detuvo.

La castaña corrió a los brazos ahora extendidos de aquél vampiro y lo envolvió con los suyos mientras sus labios lo besaban con locura, deseo y pasión.

Elena deshizo el abrazo para colgarse del cuello de Damon y así profundizar más el beso en tanto que Damon rodeaba la cintura de la castaña con sus varoniles brazos, estrechándola aún más a él hasta tal grado que la vampira podía sentir como el miembro de Damon comenzaba a endurecerse al contacto con sus vaqueros. Un gruñido de excitación se dejó escuchar de la garganta de Damon quien rápidamente subió sus manos para quitarle la sudadera a Elena y dejarla solo con su sujetador.

Elena realizó la misma acción quitándole la chaqueta de cuero y rasgándole la ramera negra con manos rápidas y expertas, no había tiempo para ser paciente y amable, le quería y le deseaba en ese preciso momento. Sus manos ahora viajaron por el torso desnudo y bien esculpido de Damon, acariciándolo con infinito placer mientras besaba su cuello y bajaba lentamente.

Sus besos se detuvieron por un momento y Elena alzó la cabeza hasta quedar en contacto con los ojos de Damon quien la miraba como si fuese la criatura más exquisita de todo el mundo.

-Bienvenido a casa- fueron las únicas tres palabras que la vampira pudo articular antes de que la típica sonrisa torcida y ojos de deseo despertaran en Damon causando que éste la tomara entre sus brazos estilo nupcial y la cargara directo a la recamara que compartían juntos para posteriormente dejarla con delicadeza mientras él se recostaba sobre ella y dibujaba círculos sobre sus pechos con su dedo índice.

-Te extrañé también- Y diciendo aquello, Damon Salvatore se dispuso a besarla nuevamente…

Para Elena Gilbert aquél día, que había comenzado tan tristemente por fin acababa, dando lugar a la noche más fantástica y estimulante de su existencia.

Desde hacía ya cinco años que cuando el calendario marcaba ésta fecha, Damon se marchaba y Elena quedaba desolada, durante todo ese día la vampira pensaba en Damon y todo su ser se volvía un cascarón triste y vacío… Pero cuando él regresaba, el ser que era Elena Gilbert regresaba a la vida como ave fénix renacido, se sentía completa nuevamente como si con el regreso de su amor eterno, el mundo volviese a la normalidad. Ella volvía a ser feliz…

Un sentimiento indescriptible de deseo trajo a Elena de vuelta a la realidad. Damon besaba su cuello mientras que una de sus manos acariciaba fuertemente su intimidad por encima de las bragas de Elena, el cuerpo de ésta inmediatamente se arqueó en respuesta y el deseo nuevamente afloraba en los ojos de Elena quien rápidamente pasó sus manos por el torso desnudo de Damon y descendió hasta llegar a sus vaqueros, con sus manos jugó pícaramente con el miembro latente de Damon por sobre sus vaqueros hasta que escuchó un gemido de súplica por parte de Damon, Elena bajó el zipper de los vaqueros de Damon y luego los bajó con malicia y lentitud hasta que su sexy vampiro quedó solamente con unos bóxers negros que no dejaban nada a la imaginación.

Elena sonrió con malicia mientras que seguía jugando con el miembro sobre estimulado de Damon quien gemía desesperado mientras lamía el cuello de Elena y sus manos le masajeaban los pechos con fuerza.

-Estás jugando sucio-

susurró sensualmente Damon en el oído de Elena cuando dejó de jugar con su cuello. En un movimiento veloz, Damon tomó a Elena y la depositó sobre sus piernas mientras las lenguas de ambos combatían en una batalla eterna y las manos de éste seguían masajeando los pechos de Elena por sobre el sujetador. Damon se cansó de jugar con ellos por sobre su sujetador y con un movimiento bestial el sujetador de Elena yacía en el suelo de la habitación esparcido junto al resto de la ropa de ambos.

Damon Salvatore en éste momento ya no pensaba, solo era un animal dispuesto a dar y recibir placer de su princesa, dejó de besarla para que su lengua descendiera desde sus carnosos y sensuales labios, pasando por su cuello y descansando en sus pechos quienes ahora necesitaban de su atención; los mordió, acarició y lamió hasta que el cuerpo de Elena comenzó a arquearse cada vez más. Fue cuando Damon volvió a tirar a Elena a la cama para después, él mismo quitarse los bóxers que ya le resultaban incómodos, volvió a subirse sobre Elena, pero ésta vez lentamente, pasando sus manos por las piernas y muslos de su novia hasta llegar a sus bragas y bajándolas poco a poco hasta quedar perdidas en algún lugar de la cama, fue cuando Damon volvió a jugar con la intimidad de Elena, dejándola lista para su entrada, abrió tiernamente las piernas de Elena y se colocó en posición, mas no entró, sus ojos se posaron en los de ella, buscando un permiso silencioso.

Cuando una Elena totalmente excitada y casi sin conciencia lo miró suplicante, Damon sonrió triunfante y entró en ella una y otra vez hasta que ambos quedaron exhaustos.

* * *

La mañana dejó ver a dos vampiros totalmente dormidos y abrazados el uno al otro. Un pequeño pero molesto rayo de sol se detuvo sobre los ojos cerrados de una molesta Elena quien gimió suplicante en respuesta a la luz, abrió sus ojos lentamente y una sonrisa amorosa cruzó su cara. **Si todos mis despertares fuesen tan agradables como éste… No podría salir nunca de ésta cama mmm** pensó Elena pícaramente mirando a su sexy y guapo compañero dormir plácidamente con ese torso de Dios desnudo y cuerpo tapado apenas por una sábana de seda negra… Elena suspiró, necesitaría una ducha con agua helada urgentemente si no dejaba de pensar en su compañero completamente desnudo, acostado "convenientemente" a su lado, con ese majestuoso cuerpo… **¡Elena Gilbert!, ¡deja de pensar en el sexy cuerpo de nuestro novio y sal de esa maldita cama que se nos hará tarde! **Su lado racional la sermoneó mentalmente.

La castaña se hizo un puchero a sí misma y con pesadez trató de salir de esa cama, tarea nada fácil puesto que Elena se encontraba sobre el pecho de Damon y fuertemente abrazada por los brazos de éste.

La vampira cogió sutilmente el brazo izquierdo de Damon que descansaba sobre ella mientras ésta escapaba lentamente de la cama para no despertar a su novio, cuando su cuerpo quedó completamente o **desgraciadamente** lejos del de Damon, depositó el brazo que había tomado delicadamente sobre el otro brazo de Damon y se dispuso con éxito a ducharse.

Cuando estaba a punto de caminar rumbo a la regadera una mano la cogió por detrás de su cintura desnuda.

-Quédate- le pidió Damon por detrás de ella

Elena giró su cuerpo y miró a su novio con un puchero en su cara -¡Hey!- le dijo ella golpeando el pecho de Damon débilmente con su mano.

-¿Au?- Damon se quejó divertido para luego besar los labios de Elena cariñosamente.

Elena rompió el beso unos segundos después mirándolo con fingido enojo y colocando sus manos en sus caderas.

-Si te ibas a despertar de todas formas, me hubieras ahorrado todo el suplicio de levantarme tan sutilmente, ¡tonto!-

-Me gusta verte desnuda intentando irte sin despertarme- Respondió Damon con una sonrisa de 250 watts.

-¡Damon!- le regaño Elena.

-No hables, solo bésame- Finalizó Damon tomándola en brazos de nuevo estilo nupcial mientras la besaba y la llevaba al cuarto de baño…

* * *

…**Una hora mas tarde…**

Damon y Elena se encontraban en la cocina bebiendo un rico desayuno de sangre en bolsa y disfrutando de una increíble mañana juntos cuando Elena miró su reloj.

-¡Joder, llego tarde!- Se quejó la vampira alejándose del lado de Damon para terminar de arreglarse.

Mientras tanto Damon la observaba divertido. Habían pasado cinco años desde que ellos estaban juntos y el peli-negro seguía sorprendiéndose con esa exquisita criatura, al lado de Elena, él nunca se aburría y todos los días resultaban ser una aventura nueva y gratificante.

-¿No podrías dejar a esos adolescentes con excesos de hormonas solo por un día y pasarlo con tu increíblemente sexy novio vampiro?- Preguntó Damon aún con esa sonrisa burlona dibujada en su rostro, pero ésta vez se había movido a la habitación que compartía con Elena viendo como ésta se arreglaba.

-¡Wow Damon, qué humilde eres!- Elena respondió sarcásticamente sin dejar de arreglarse.

-¿Verdad que soy un pan de Dios?- Damon siguió con el juego.

-Claro Damon… por eso todo el mundo te ama…-

-Oh, tranquila amor, siempre serás mi preferida.-

Elena entornó los ojos y suspiró resignada, Damon a veces podía comportarse como todo un niño y hacía imposible creer que él era un vampiro de 174 años.

-Entonces…-

Elena volvió su atención hacia Damon.

-¿A qué hora sales hoy?, porque tengo planes… ¿Qué te parece una cita al aire libre contigo, conmigo y con ese par de piernas sensuales que me vuelven loco?- Hablo Damon con esa voz de vampiro seductor que hacía que a Elena se le erizaran los cabellos.

Elena trató de contener una risita, mas no pudo, ¡cómo le encantaba Damon!.

Una vez que se calmó volvió la mirar a Damon y habló.

-Hoy saldré como a las ocho, debo de revisar algunos papeles y corregir algunos exámenes.-

-Bien, te recojo a las ocho entonces- Y diciendo esto último, Damon besó a Elena nuevamente.

-mmm, Damon, llegaré tarde...- Comentó Elena rompiendo el beso.

-¿Y?, no es como si no pudieras compulsionar al director o quien sea para que no te regañen…- Comentó Damon acariciando levemente la mejilla de Elena.

-Además, nuestro pequeño momento en la ducha no fue lo suficientemente largo y aún sigo con deseos de ti…- Finalizó Damon mientras sus manos acariciaban la entrepierna de Elena.

-Damon… basta ya…- La vampira no podía pensar con claridad, las caricias de Damon estaban logrando que olvidara todo otra vez.

-Te odio…- Dijo Elena sucumbiendo ante los deseos de Damon y los suyos también…

-Tú no me odias… tú me deseas…- Habló el vampiro peli-negro con voz socarrona y triunfante.-

-Ahora, vamos a llamar a tu jefe para decirle que llegarás un poco tarde…-

Damon le susurraba en el oído de Elena mientras no dejaba de acariciarla por todo su cuerpo.

-Pero antes, tú y yo tenemos algo pendiente…- Terminó de susurrar Damon al cabo que cerraba la puerta de la habitación y tomaba a Elena por segunda vez.

…Éste sería un largo día…

* * *

Ta-da! Mil disculpas por mi retraso, es que ésta semana ha sido un infierno para mí con eso de los exámenes de final de semestre, y el estudio y luego las largas esperas para saber los resultados T_T me volveré loca jahajahajah.

Pero bueno, me moría de ganas de escribir el siguiente capi y pues aquí se los traje :D aunque nose, no me quedó muy bien D:, lo terminé casi recién de escribir y pues :DD eso. Ah jejejej quise profundizar mas la relación Delena en este capi como no se habían visto en casi un día :DDDDDDDD y por eso escribí ese pequeño lemmon pero no lo profundice mucho porque luego recordé que subí este fic con categoría T y también para mantener la salud mental de ésta escritora loquilla… y cof-cof ya me salí del tema.

Como sea muchas gracias a las personas que siguen éste fic, las que dejan reviews y las que igual lo leen pero no dejan nada :D igual muchas, muchas gracias.

Como me tardé mucho en subir este capi, la parte 2 la subiré mañana o a mas tardar el martes n_n.

Ojalá les guste!.

Meiyami.


	4. Chapter 3: Recordando el pasado parte 2

Disclaimer: la fantástica serie de * The Vampire Diaries * no me pertenece los verdaderos creadores son: Kevin Williamson, Julie Plec y por supuesto L.J Smith quien sin ella está maravillosa serie y libros no existirían. Sólo utilizo esta serie por diversión sin fines de lucro, ah y dentro de este fic hay algunos personajes creados por mi cabezita loca n_n, Enjoy!.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Recordando el pasado parte 2.**

Ya era medio día y Elena se encontraba impartiendo su última clase antes del almuerzo.

Había llegado una hora más tarde de lo habitual a causa de Damon; su novio y sexy vampiro impulsivo que la había secuestrado por toda la mañana, pero también había sido él su salvador, él que había llegado a la preparatoria junto con ella y "amablemente" había accedido a tener una charla amena con el director de la preparatoria y jefe de Elena; el cuál diez minutos más tarde había salido de su oficina siendo acompañado por un sonriente Damon quien solo se limitó a caminar de vuelta al carro.

* * *

**Flashback 10 minutos antes**

-¿Qué le dijiste?- Espetó la vampira después de salir del edificio siguiendo a Damon.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó el peli-negro con fingida inocencia. –Yo solo le expliqué a tu querido jefe que de camino al trabajo habías tenido una pequeña "charla" con tu novio y…-

-¡Damon!- Elena se encontraba de brazos cruzados y resoplando frustradamente frente al oji-azul.

-¡Tranquila, tranquila guerrera!- Damon alzó sus brazos en signo de paz. –Solo bromeo, ya sabes- Dio un paso adelante terminando de acortar la distancia entre ellos y colocando sus manos por sobre la cintura de Elena, finalizó posicionando sus labios sobre el cuello nivéo de la castaña, depositando un beso cargado de deseo, una vez que terminó, con sus manos todavía rodeando la cintura de la vampira, la acercó más a él, como si intentara fusionarse con ella en ese mismo momento y subiendo ahora su varonil boca al oído de Elena susurró provocativamente.

-¿Sabes que cuando te enojas, me haces desearte más de lo que ya lo hago?-

La sensación que provocó el sentir el cálido aliento de Damon sobre ella originó que un temblor bajase por la columna de Elena sin poderlo evitar… Las sensaciones y sentimientos que éste Adonis de la noche provocaba en ella, eran tan placenteras que Elena difícilmente podía resistirse… ¿y quién querría hacerlo?

El lado racional de la vampira le gritaba que se alejara, que éste no era el momento ni mucho menos el lugar para dejarse llevar... pero el tener el cuerpo del peli-negro tan cerca del de ella, el sentir las caricias que Damon discretamente le estaba propinando en ese momento a su trasero y el tener a esa exquisita boquita seductora tan cerca de la de ella y no besarla ¡La estaba matando por dentro!

-Da…Damon…no pode…podemos por ahora, por favor… suéltame…-

Damon soltó por completo a Elena pero aun así no se movió como su novia estaba esperando, en lugar de eso se dedicó a observarla, Elena Gilbert se encontraba alterada, claramente nerviosa y respirando entrecortadamente, las pupilas de sus ojos marrones se encontraban dilatadas y se mordía arduamente el labio inferior, señales claras de que estaba excitada.

Damon Salvatore nuevamente había ganado.

-Tú te lo pierdes- finalmente giró su cuerpo no sin antes mostrar una sonrisa zorruna cargada de significado, subió a su coche y antes de marcharse miró por última vez a su novia quien todavía seguía de pie, sin moverse.

-Nos vemos a la noche princesa- Por fin la vampira se movió girando su cabeza en dirección a su novio.

-Ah y lo olvidaba, no te extrañes, si tu jefe te da un aumento o unas repentinas vacaciones- Pisó el embriague y colocó el cambio en reversa sin despegar sus ojos de los de Elena.

-Me darás las gracias hoy cuando nos veamos de nuevo- Finalizó el oji-azul giñándole un ojo, mientras se perdía por la carretera a toda velocidad.

-¡Damon!- Gritó Elena luego de haber recuperado por completo el control de su cuerpo, lastimeramente su novio ya se encontraba muy lejos de ella como para escucharla.

**Fin flashback.**

* * *

La hora del almuerzo por fin llegó y una molesta y muy frustrada profesora/vampira se disponía a comer en la sala de maestros.

Una vez dentro, buscó con la mirada a una joven mujer de cabellos rizados y colorines, cuando la encontró, caminó hacia ella; era el momento de poner su plan en marcha.

-¿Puedo sentarme?- Se inclinó hacia la mujer colorina mostrando su mejor sonrisa fraterna y esperó su respuesta.

La mujer alzó la cabeza mientras se ponía en el contacto visual de la castaña.

-¡Oh Elena!, ¡por supuesto siéntate!- Respondió la colorina también sonriendo. -¿Cómo estás?- Preguntó luego de haber bebido de un vaso de jugo de la cafetería.

Elena le dio un bocado a su sándwich antes de contestarle, había decidido comer ella también para así no parecer tan intimidante.

-Uhm, ya sabes, también como uno podría estarlo manteniendo una casa y trabajando al mismo tiempo- volvió a comer, pero ésta vez, cogió una patata con katsu.

-Te comprendo- Habló entre risas –Yo apenas tengo tiempo para mí, tu sabes, trabajo prácticamente todo el día, luego llego a casa después de haber recogido a Stefan de la escuela, paso un poco de tiempo con él hasta que Chris llega del trabajo, cenamos en familia y luego, ya sabes, lo típico, cuentos infantiles, más trabajo y tiempo con tu esposo…- Se rio mientras cogía una patata ella también.

-Y hablando de tu hijo, ¿Cómo está él, ya se encuentra mejor?- preguntó la vampira como quien no quiere la cosa, debía sacar el tema lo antes posible pero sin que ella sospechara algo.

-Está bien ahora, ¿sabes? Él está muy entusiasmado por que nos visites alguna vez-

Era muy fácil hablar con Adelie, ella era de esa clase de personas alegres, que siempre te reciben con una sonrisa y son muy abiertas con todo el mundo.

Elena Gilbert se preguntaba porque no había pasado más tiempo con Adelie antes…

La mujer colorina había comenzado a trabajar en el Nosthside college el mismo año que lo había hecho Elena, pero aun así, no habían cruzado más de unas cuantas palabras en todo ese tiempo.

La vampira castaña se preguntaba si de haberla conocido antes, habría dado con ese pequeñín de ojos verde-grisáceos con mayor premura… Nuevamente negó con su cabeza, aun no corroboraba la verdadera identidad del hijo de Adelie y el hecho de que el hijo de su amiga llevase el mismo nombre, tuviera sus mismos ojos y poseyera el mismo cabello que su ex-novio muerto no significaba nada, al menos no hasta demostrar lo contrario…

-¿Elena?-

La voz de la mujer colorina la distrajo de sus pensamientos, Elena parpadeó un par de veces.

-Lo lamento, ¿decías algo?-

Adelie observó fijamente a su amiga antes de volver a hablar -¿Estás bien?-

-Sí, yo solo estaba… olvídalo, no pasa nada- con un gesto de total relajo, Elena cogió otra patata y se dispuso a comer nuevamente para fingir restarle importancia a lo ocurrido anteriormente

Adelie suspiró al tanto en que miraba a Elena con aspecto divertido.

-Te pregunté si te gustaría ir de compras conmigo mañana después del trabajo-

Elena miró a su amiga con rostro alegre, mientras en su fuero interno la vampira pensaba que había sido demasiado fácil volverse amiga de Adelie; definitivamente ella era de esas personas que podrían ser amigas del mismísimo demonio y aun así tendrían una sonrisa sincera y de total aceptación para él.

No podía evitar que una parte de su subconsciente se sintiese mal por estarla usando, pero era necesario puesto que ella quería saber la verdad.

-Por supuesto que me encantaría, sería un placer ir de compras contigo-

La hora de almuerzo dio paso a la tarde y con ella a los últimos bloques de clases

Elena caminaba en dirección al salón de clases que le correspondía por horario; al abrir la puerta, su visión se topó con un puñado de chicos que reían y se lanzaban balones de football los unos a los otros…

-Bien chicos, que bien que ustedes vivan la vida sana practicando deportes- La vampira cerró la puerta tras de sí y caminó con paso imponente y decisivo hacia su escritorio, en donde dejó sus libros sobre la mesa al mismo instante en que sus ojos marrones se fijaron en sus estudiantes y una sonrisa siniestra se extendía sobre su cara. –Pero esto no es clase de deportes, así que guarden esos balones o haremos lindos y nuevos globos terráqueos con ellos-

La castaña cruzó sus brazos y esperó a que sus alumnos obedecieran sin dejar de mostrar aquella sonrisa inquietante…

Sí, definitivamente tener al rey de los vampiros sarcásticos y mal influenciadores cerca de Elena había sido una mala idea…

Los alumnos de primer año de preparatoria guardaron todo y tomaron asiento en sus pupitres mientras observaban a su maestra con rostros que iban desde la completa extrañeza al vivo terror.

**Me pregunto qué diría Rick si pudiese ver esto…** pensó Elena al momento en que caminaba hacia el pizarrón y escribía las palabras "GUERRA CIVIL" con letras grandes y mayúsculas…

En los años en que Elena Gilbert cursó la preparatoria descubrió un gusto especial por ésa disciplina y cuando se graduó la vampira no lo dudó dos veces en escoger Historia como su carrera universitaria.

* * *

…**95 minutos después…**

-Bien chicos, no olviden escribir sus ensayos para la próxima clase; eso es todo por hoy, pueden irse-

En cuanto la castaña terminó de hablar, el timbre de final de clases se dejó escuchar y dio ápice para una estampida de alumnos que salieron del salón como alma que lleva el diablo.

Elena cogió sus cosas del escritorio, no sin antes reírse levemente por el comportamiento de sus alumnos ** ¿Quizás deba ser un poco menos estricta con ellos? ** pensó mientras salía del salón de clases y se disponía a revisar aquella montaña estilo Everest de papeles, trabajos y exámenes.

A la entrada de la sala de maestros la castaña se encontró con Adelie, su nueva amiga quien la saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa radiante para posteriormente marcharse.

La vampira siguió su camino, la montaña más alta en el mundo la esperaba para ser conquistada.

Elena resopló ** ¡Manos a la obra! **pensó para luego sentarse y comenzar a corregir todo ese papeleo.

* * *

Dos horas más tarde Elena por fin se encontraba libre de obligaciones y se disponía a volver a casa.

Para la vampira el ser profesora lo era todo para ella; le encantaba ese trabajo, le gustaba todo lo referente a la enseñanza pero la parte que ella más odiaba era precisamente el trabajo administrativo de revisar exámenes y demás inconvenientes, para ella, eso le resultaba un calvario peor que enfrentarse a cualquier enemigo.

Al salir de la preparatoria, tomó un taxi debido a que recordó que gracias a su "interesante mañana" había arribado a la escuela en el carro de Damon; carro que su novio había utilizado para marcharse luego de dejarla en su trabajo.

Volvió a suspirar con pesadez y se dispuso a tratar de disfrutar de su camino de regreso a casa.

Cuando llegó, le pagó al taxista y se bajó, entró al loft, subió en el elevador y finalizó su travesía entrando a su hogar.

-¡Al fin!, muero de hambre- Damon Salvatore se encontraba de espaldas a su novia con vaso en mano.

-¡Hola Elena!, ¿Cómo estás?, ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?- espetó la castaña ignorando completamente al peli-negro, con una mueca divertida en su cara mientras giraba su cuerpo y quedaba frente a su novio.

-Los modales son gratis Damon, deberías recordarlo- La castaña se mofó mientras miraba a Damon pícaramente.

El peli-negro entornó los ojos –Hola Elena- Pronunció cada palabra con el mismo tono de burla que había utilizado Elena.

Esto originó que una carcajada escapara de la garganta de la vampira.

Damon colocó una de sus manos sobre la barbilla de Elena como si intentase acomodar su cabeza para así obtener un mejor ángulo y se dispuso a besarla, las bocas de ambos se abrieron para profundizar el beso y sus lenguas volvieron a realizar una batalla silenciosa por el control de la otra. El beso continuó por algunos segundos más para luego ser roto por el propio oji-azul quien se separó levemente del rostro de Elena solo para mirarla.

Sus miradas se encontraron y el corazón de ambos comenzó a retumbar alocadamente como si ellos todavía estuviesen vivos.

-Ve a cambiarte, te estaré esperando- Susurró Damon alejándose de la castaña para volver a beber un poco más de su vaso de Bourbon.

-No tardaré- fue la única respuesta de Elena quien entró como relámpago a la habitación para comenzar a vestirse.

Un borrón rojizo llamó su atención y se dirigió a la cama, al acercarse no pudo evitar que su quijada se abriera levemente.

Sobre ésta se encontraba un vestido rojo sin tirantes a la altura de los hombros, que caía recto y sin vuelo hasta llegar a la altura de los muslos, un poco más arriba de sus rodillas, junto a él se dejaban ver dos prendas diminutas y de encaje del mismo color que el vestido y un poco más rezagado descansaban una pequeña cadena de oro fino con dos pendientes largos también de oro con pequeñas incrustaciones de gemas rojas.

Elena se disponía a regresar a la sala para patearle el trasero a su novio vampiro cuando sus pies toparon con algo que estaba debajo de la cama, se inclinó para ver lo que era y descubrió un par de zapatos negros de tacón alto y fino, sujetos por una delgada correa para sostenerlos a los tobillos.

-¡Damon!- El grito habría asustado a cualquier persona que estuviese cerca de la fuente de tan horripilante grito pero en el peli-negro, causaron una impresión totalmente diferente y una carcajada burlona se dejó escuchar por todo el loft en respuesta del grito.

-¡Voy a matarte…tú…grandísimo idiota!- nuevas risas procedentes de la sala se sintieron.

Elena resopló frustrada y comenzó a desvestirse **Si Damon quiere guerra, entonces guerra tendrá **Pensó la vampira mientras tomaba una ducha rápida y se colocaba la lencería y aquél vestido, al instante en que la prenda rosó la piel de la mujer, pudo sentir como el vestido, en efecto se ajustaba y moldeaba perfectamente a su esbelto cuerpo, incluso pudo notar como un pequeño pero atrevido escote se dejaba apreciar sobre el muslo derecho de Elena. Sonrió complacida **Damon definitivamente va a desear no haber elegido ése vestido**.

Se colocó los zapatos y el resto de los accesorios y recogió su cabello en un tomate alocado y atrevido; por último se colocó una pisca de perfume y salió de la habitación.

* * *

**Damon pov**

Observé como Elena marchaba rumbo a la habitación y sonreí **Ésta sería una interesante noche** pensé y me reí por lo bajo.

Caminé en dirección contraria a la de Elena y llegué a otra habitación en donde un traje de tela negro Armani me esperaba.

Me vestí y me dispuse a salir del cuarto con la corbata en mi mano para guardarla, nunca fue mi estilo el llevar corbata y no iba a empezar aquél día.

Volví a la sala cuando escuché un grito provenía de mi novia. "¡Damon!" gritó mi nombre y eso originó que me riera sin poderlo evitar, **mierda, parece que encontró mi pequeña sorpresa**. Me estaba sirviendo otra copa de Bourbon cuando escuché otra amenaza "¡Voy a matarte…tú…grandísimo idiota!". Hilaró ella, volví a reírme ** ¡Cómo me enloquecía hacerla enojar! **.

Esperé sentado en el sillón por no se… media hora supongo, cuando escuché la puerta de nuestra habitación abrirse y mi corazón literalmente se paró.

Ahí estaba ella, de pie en la puerta, mirándome con esa carita provocadora.

No sé porque pero ver a Elena vestida así me recordó a la Diosa de la guerra Atenea; la mitología griega contaba que Atenea era la Diosa más hermosa de todo el Olimpo, pero su gran belleza solo se comparaba con su espíritu combativo que hacía perecer a cualquier mortal y causaba guerras en su honor. Pues, así me sentía yo ahora; ** ¡Mirad al gran Damon Salvatore, postrado en su trono por una sola gran mujer… Su propia Diosa guerrera vestida de fénix, mostrando sus atributos al mundo, dejando ver esas largas piernas debajo del pequeño escote sobre su muslo** La observé y la observé, creo que al parecer más de lo debido, porque ella esbozó una pequeña risa inocente. ** ¡Joder!, ¿me estaba provocando? **

-Deja de tratar de comerme con la mirada Damon…-

Habló seductoramente mientras movía sus gloriosas caderas al caminar hacia mi dirección.

Esbocé una sonrisa y una carcajada brotó de mi interior. ** ¿Comérmela con la mirada?, ¿bromeaba, verdad?, ¡yo me moría de ganas de hacerla mía en ese mismo instante! **

-¿Y bien, no me vas a decir nada?- giró lentamente su cuerpo esperando a que yo dijera algo **O quizá me estaba mostrando que por ésta noche ella mandaba… no sé…** pero no podía hablar… mi boca no me respondía, de echo creo que mi quijada estaba perdida en alguna parte del suelo alfombrado ** ¡Dios, ella me está matando!**

Elena colocó las manos en sus caderas y enarcó una ceja esperando.

Volví a pestañear y lentamente mi cuerpo volvió a moverse.

-Hasta el campo de rosas más glorioso, se marchitaría ante tanta belleza presente en una sola Diosa- Hablé con voz firme pero seductora mientras cogía una de sus delicadas manos y me inclinaba para besarla.

-¡Oh mi Diosa, haced vuestra voluntad puesto que soy tu humilde ciervo- cité esas palabras en forma de susurro al oído de Elena y esperé a ver el efecto que causaban ellas en el cuerpo de mi novia, sonreí cuando su cuerpo se estremeció y un gemido escapó de su garganta. Me dirigí ahora en dirección al perchero que se encontraba más próximo y cogí el abrigo de Elena; lo coloqué sobre sus hombros y luego la insté para que se tomara de mi brazo.

-¿Me permitiría señorita Elena, hacer de ésta noche la mejor de su vida?- Hablé sin despegar mis ojos de los de ella.

Elena me miró de vuelta y me sonrió tiernamente

-Será todo un placer señor Salvatore-

Pronunció cortésmente y entonces salimos del Loft.

**Fin Damon pov**

* * *

La noche transcurrió espectacularmente, Damon llevó a Elena al mejor restaurante de la costa dorada de Chicago, para la mejor cena romántica que ambos hubieran tenido en toda su existencia.

Comieron en el "Wave restaurant"; un restaurante 5 estrellas especialista en comida mediterránea.

-No conoces totalmente la comida griega sino comes en el lugar número uno en comida mediterránea de Estados Unidos- Damon había mencionado al principio de la velada…

Todo finalizó sin problemas para la pareja de vampiros; rieron, comieron y el peli-negro se gastó gran parte de la noche seduciendo a Elena, lo que provocó a ella un fuerte deseo de llevarlo a su cama y vengarse de él.

Lo logró por completo cuando después de la cena, ambos regresaron a su hogar y Elena utilizando sus "encantos de mujer" provocó que un Damon amarrado a la cama gritara su nombre sin cesar pidiendo clemencia…

**Nunca más haré enojar a Elena **había pensado Damon con una mezcla de horror, diversión y orgullo en su rostro mientras la noche de acción seguía su curso.

* * *

El siguiente día transcurrió tan rápido que la vampira castaña ni siquiera notó cuando ya era hora de salir con Adelie.

El ir de compras realmente no era el fuerte de Elena Gilbert. **Esto le sentaría mejor a Caroline** pensó la oji-marrón mientras caminaba por el cuarto piso de un mal junto con su nueva amiga.

Elena tomó una bocarada de aire y decidió comenzar con la fase dos de su plan.

-Hey Adelie, te invito un capuccino- la vampira pronunció aquellas palabras al tanto que hacía un gesto con la mano señalando una cafetería.

-Trato echo- respondió Adelie y las dos amigas entraron al lugar.

Se sentaron en una mesa seleccionada juiciosamente por Elena debido al apartado que poseía con las demás.

La colorina ordenó un late con un pastel de fresas mientras que la vampira solo ordenó un capuccino de vainilla y ambas se dispusieron a comer.

Elena bebió una bocarada de su capuccino para posteriormente mirar concentradamente a una Adelie que disfrutaba de su pastel de fresas.

-Adelie- Elena continuaba mirando a la colorina al tanto en que ella dejaba de comer y miraba de vuelta a su amiga.

-Escúchame con cuidado- prosiguió la vampira. –Me dirás y harás todo lo que yo te diga- Las pupilas de Adelie se dilataron y luego volvieron a su posición normal mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-Te diré y haré todo lo que tú me digas- repitió monótonamente Adelie.

Elena se sentía mal consigo misma, pero no podía retractarse ahora, necesitaba saber la verdad, por el bien de todos, por el bien de ella misma.

Elena odiaba la compulsión debido a que ella sabía perfectamente lo que se sentía el perder por completo tu voluntad… pero también estaba consciente de que éste poder se le daba muy bien debido a que por más de cinco años ella había bebido la sangre en bolsa de los humanos.

La vampira continuó con su cometido.

-Dime Adelie, ¿Stefan es tu verdadero hijo?-

Elena Gilbert podía haber pensado en cientos de preguntas para que respondiera primero, pero ella tenía una pequeña corazonada de que aquél pequeño no había nacido del vientre de su amiga puesto que el parecido que madre e hijo compartían no guardaba mucha relación…

-No- Comentó Adelie monótonamente.

-¿Cómo llegó a ustedes?- insistió Elena

-Chris y yo no podíamos tener hijos propios, así que optamos por adoptar-

Elena tenía la leve sospecha de que lo que supiera esta noche no le iba a gustar, pero aun así continuó.

-¿Sabes la verdadera fecha de nacimiento de tu hijo, Adelie?-

-Sí, la mujer que nos lo entregó mencionó que había nacido el día 21 de Junio del año 2013.-

Una lágrima imperceptible bajó por una de las mejillas de Elena, pero ésta la ignoró fríamente. Un dato importante se le estaba escapando.

-¿Una mujer?, hablas de la directora del centro de adopción o algo así, ¿verdad?-

El corazón de Elena, de ser posible, habría latido a mil por hora…

-No- Respondió Adelie –Era una mujer que se parecía mucho a ti Elena, espera… ella dijo que su nombre era Qetsiyah, pero me ordenó que no se lo contara a nadie hasta que tú me preguntaras- Finalizó Adelie un poco dubitativa, como contrariada consigo misma.

** ¿Qetsiyah?, ¿la bruja original que había muerto hacía más de 2000 años atrás?, esto me parece muy extraño… ¿Qué demonios está pasando?**

Elena se encontraba aterrada, esto cada vez se volvía más raro, pero algo dentro de ella la empujaba a seguir adelante como si su subconsciente le calmase diciéndole **Todo va a estar bien de ahora en adelante**

Elena se armó de valor y prosiguió.

-Adelie… ¿En dónde exactamente esa mujer te entregó a Stefan?- Preguntó la castaña presintiendo que la respuesta que escucharía cambiaría toda su vida.

Adelie pestañó por un momento y luego con total naturalidad respondió. -¡En Mystic Falls por supuesto!-

Y el corazón de Elena nuevamente se quebró…

* * *

Había pasado más de una semana desde que Adelie le revelara aquél secreto y Elena Gilbert se encontraba caminando en círculos por un pasillo iluminado por tubos fluorescentes, olores de medicamentos y gasas antisépticas.

La espera se le hacía interminable y lo único que podía recordar era lo ocurrido días atrás.

**Flashback 1 semana antes.**

** -¡En Mystic Falls, por supuesto!- ** Esas palabras caían como piedras dentro de la mente de Elena, ella no podía evitar sentirse tan feliz, tan alegre, era una sensación comparable con los sentimientos que Damon le hacía sentir cuando lo veía, pero éste no estaba rebalsado con amor verdadero y pasión, no, éste sentimiento era más bien como si una parte de ella se hubiera despedido por algún tiempo y ahora volviese nuevamente a ella, a donde pertenecía. Era como si ahora todo en su vida estuviese bien y ya no tuviese más pena ni remordimientos.

Elena Gilbert se sentía inmensamente feliz y ese sentimiento se reflejaba en las lágrimas de alegría que caían de sus ojos a borbotones.

-Escúchame bien Adelie, quiero que me prestes una foto de Stefan…- Elena sabía perfectamente que las madres llevaban consigo alguna que otra foto de sus pequeños, como un trofeo orgulloso al que mostrar.

Adelie obedeció y sacó de su bolso una foto de un niño sonriente a la luz del sol que posaba a la cámara con un balón de football americano en sus manos.

La vampira la cogió y no pudo evitar sonreír, ésta foto le recordaba un poco a aquella que Stefan y ella se habían sacado cuando él había entrado al equipo de americano de la preparatoria; cuando su novio Damon recién había aparecido en su vida.

Elena acarició la foto por unos segundos y luego la guardó.

-Ahora quiero que me pongas atención…necesito que cuando llegues a casa disimuladamente y cuando nadie se dé cuenta, le tomes una muestra de sangre a tu hijo y luego me la entregues-

El fuero interno de Elena le gritaba que ese niño era, en verdad, la reencarnación de Stefan, pero Elena tenía, no, debía estar cien por ciento segura, de lo contrario esto no valdría la pena.

Un par de días después, Adelie trajo consigo una muestra fresca de la sangre de Stefan contenida en un tubo de ensayo. Cuando se la entregó a Elena, ésta rápidamente la envió a un centro médico junto con otra muestra de sangre sacada de la funda para almohadas de la cama de Elena, que procedía directamente de la sangre de Damon.

Elena sospechaba que Stefan no había nacido de alguien ésta vez, más bien, él había renacido por algún hechizo desconocido, dejando su cuerpo intacto pero rejuvenecido. Por ende Damon y Stefan deberían seguir conservando la misma sangre, si todo salía bien, la castaña sabría los resultados en los próximos días…

**Fin Flashback.**

Así que Elena se encontraba en el centro médico esperando los resultados finales.

-La señorita… ¿Elena Gilbert?- Elena quien se había sentado para relajarse un poco mientras esperaba. Levantó la cabeza cuando escuchó su nombre y se encontró con una joven enfermera.

-Sí, soy yo- Respondió con voz nerviosa.

-Aquí tiene- La enfermera le entregó un sobre de papel sellado. –Los resultados que usted solicitó se encuentran listos y en éste sobre-

La enfermera se retiró dejando a una Elena sola y expectante con papel en mano.

* * *

Damon Salvatore se dispuso a volver a casa, había pasado la mayor parte de la mañana bebiendo en un elegante bar y jugando billar con una que otra chica de aspecto apetecible.

Aparcó su Masserati negro descapotado y se bajó, cuando el vampiro subió al último piso del loft, donde estaba su hogar, se encontró con su novia sentada en la sala de estar, se encontraba con la mirada perdida, estrujando empeñosamente un sobre con ambas manos. Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, ** ¿Había estado llorando? ** El peli-negro se preocupó.

-¿Elena?- Damon se acercó a su novia lentamente y se sentó junto a ella al otro lado del sofá; su mano derecha tocó su pierna en signo de apoyo.

La castaña se percató de la presencia de su novio al momento en que éste colocó su mano en la pierna de ella.

Inmediatamente giró su cabeza en dirección a Damon, cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Elena dejó de contenerse y nuevas lágrimas de felicidad brotaron de sus ojos.

-Damon… ¡Stefan está vivo!-

Los ojos del peli-negro se abrieron con total sorpresa y un solo monosílabo brotó de sus labios.

-¿Qué?-

* * *

Bien, bien, sé que dije que lo actualizaría el martes, pero la inspiración no me llegó jejejej, pero por lo menos lo subí durante la misma semana jahajha :P.

No tengo más comentarios, espero que les guste please dejen reviews!

PD: el siguiente capítulo será mayormente un Pov de Damon.

Nos vemos!.


End file.
